Providence
Providence is a clandestine organization that was created in response to the Nanite Event. Providence's primary function is to contain, cure or kill hostile E.V.O.s. Its current leader is White Knight. (Black Knight 6 months in the future.) Providence is very secretive about its actions, especially in the case of Rex, possibly for employee's safety and privacy. For instance, after Rex cures an E.V.O.," Six prevents a news reporter from asking questions about what happened and from filming the scene 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed". Providence views Rex as their secret weapon in the war against E.V.O.s. History Founded probably in collaboration by the governments of the world in response to the Nanite Event, Providence uses its army to combat the E.V.O. threat. This army is made up of thousands of loyal soldiers willing to risk their lives for the cause 1.10, "The Forgotten". When Providence was first starting out, the organization's primary method of dealing with E.V.O.s was to kill them. Even E.V.O.s that they captured were only held long enough to be experimented on and dissected for study 1.19, "Promises, Promises". After Agent Six discovered Rex, an E.V.O. with the ability to cure other E.V.O.s, Providence eventually adopted their current way of handling E.V.O.s: curing them. The organization also began to receive greater funding from the world's governments due to this non-violent approach 1.19, "Promises, Promises". However, it should be noted that White Knight will still occasionally order his troops to take lethal action against E.V.O.s, but only in extremely dire situations 1.02, "String Theory" 1.10, "The Forgotten". Following the six month time-skip, Providence has undergone several changes due to White Knight's removal and replacement by Black Knight as leader. The organization now focuses on the capture and brainwashing of E.V.O.s using Caesar's technology. As of now these changes of procedure have been explained as a way of controlling the creatures, but any other reasons behind this new system have yet to be revealed. Threat Levels According to Rex, the lower the threat level, the larger the threat. The threat levels go from 5 to 1. 5 being to least, 1 being the most. Members Leader * Black Knight (Current leader) Agents * Captain Callan * DI Hutton - Sergeant * Kenwyn Jones - Currently ranked Lieutenant. * Oso Martello - Agent in Mexico Base. * Providence Agents - Also known as "the Grunts". * Beasley * Wade * Nyquist * Fortier * Jungle Cat Research *Caesar Salazar * Doctor Rhodes * Pete Volkov * Fortier Former Members * White Knight (Former Leader/Defected) * Rex Salazar - (Secret Weapon, Special Agent, The Cure/Defected) * Agent Six (Top Agent/Defected) * Bobo Haha (Defected) * Rebecca Holiday - (Chief Research Officer/Defected) * Doctor Fell (fired) * Weaver (became an E.V.O.) * Bouvier † * Lansky (failed in the disection) * Rombauer (failed in The Cage) Allies * Noah Nixon * Annie * Claire Bases of Operations *Providence Base - Main headquarters. *The Keep - Mobile HQ. *Paradise - Arctic base that existed solely for the purpose of off-loading Rex's nanites (currently destroyed). *Purgatory - South Pasific desert base that exists solely for the purpose of off-loading Rex's nanites and also to replace Paradise. *Basic Training - A providence boot camp located on the very top of a mountain *Space Station - Providence base located in Space, for the purpose of research nanites (currently destroyed). *Mexico Base - Providence base located in Mexico. Smallest of all bases. *Hong Kong Base - Providence base located in Hong Kong. Equipment Most of Providence's vehicles, tech, weapons, and uniform are white in color, sometimes with shades of gray and black tones. Because of the international funding, Providence is kept up to date on the latest high-tech equipment 1.19, "Promises, Promises". Vehicles *Air - Providence Fighter Jet, Scout ship, The Keep *Ground - Providence Assault Vehicle, Providence Stealth Cycle *Water - Underwater Ship Weapons *Magna Blades - Six's swords *Bobo Haha's Laser Pistols *Provident Agent's Weapons Technology *The Bug Jar - Force field technology *Providence Scanner *Space Elevator *Salvator - Robotic Assistant (currently destroyed). *Uniforms *Bleach Bomb *Nanite Tank - Rex's excessive nanite container. Trivia * The names of some of Providence facilities might have religious references. For example, the names of the two nanite extraction facilities are Paradise and Purgatory. Paradise is an synonym of Heaven. Purgatory , in the Catholic faith, is the place where people's souls redress their sins in order to go to Heaven. Providence is widely used as the name for several religious organizations and/or cults. *In M. Rex comics series Providence logo was depicted as a pyramid with an eye on the top M.Rex - issue 1, page 03 *Providence may be not entirely legal, as it almost dissobeyed the Genivea Convention, infiltrated the UN, and attempted to bomb New York. However, it isn't for one nation in peticular, and there for not bound entirely by their laws. *It is revealed that Providence has a giftshop in Exposed and it had been there since 8:00am References Gallery Providence logo.jpg White Knight.jpg|White Knight, leader of Providence Providance agent.jpg|Agent Providence ProvScientist.jpg|A Providence scientist. BasicDisecting.jpg BasicTrainingCamp.jpg Purtagory.png Base2.jpg HongKongBase.png SpaceStationGrav.png Rebecca_Written_in_Sand_3.png Category:Providence Category:Groups